The Best Medicine
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: Sometimes being sick isn't all bad when you have someone to watch over you. The story is better than this summary.


Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue; I have no money.

Rating: PG

_The Best Medicine  
_  
Minerva woke up Friday morning, and she could have sworn the world was coming to an end. Her head was throbbing, and she was so congested she wouldn't have been able to move air if her life depended on it. A new type of flu had been running rampant around the school for a week now, and a good portion of the students were out of class. It seemed as if Minerva was its next victim. As Minerva got out of bed that morning she knew she was running a fever. Her entire body was wracked with shivers, and she had broken out in a cold sweat, her loose hair plastered to her face. The only thing she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep for a month, but there was no one to cover her classes; she had to teach.  
Everything seemed to take longer as she moved her aching body through her morning routine, how she managed to pull her bun together she didn't know. By the time she reached the Great Hall that morning Minerva was ready to drop from sheer exhaustion and pain. She moved in between the tables on the way to join the staff, and she gathered quite a few stares along the way. She realized she must be a sight to be seen. The usually stern uptight professor McGonagall sheet white and shaking like a leaf in the wind. She had taken to leaning against the wall as she walked for extra support.  
Finally, Minerva took her place next to Albus, and she could tell he was speaking to her, but she couldn't hear him. As soon as had she sat down her stomach began to roll at the sight of food, and she knew she was in trouble. Minerva quickly leaned back in her chair in an effort to get away from the smell, but she just didn't have the strength to get back up. Minerva took a deep breath as she tried to control her stomach, but it was the warm hand rubbing her back that brought it back under control.  
She looked over and saw Albus' concerned blue eyes staring back at her, the customary twinkle completely absent. She had missed them that morning since her had an early meeting with the school governors and left before she awoke. His voice came through this time, but only in a whisper. "Come along Min, you're in no position to teach this morning. You never should have even gotten out of bed," he said as he stood up, pushing his chair back away from the table. "Can you stand up?" He was reaching for her hand, but it just seemed so far away. She just shook her head and leaned forward against the table, her head in her quivering hands.  
By now the scene at the front table had gathered quite an audience, and most of the students were watching the events unfold with great interest. "That's alright Min," he whispered in her ear, "just please, don't hex me for this later." He finished his plea and stood in front of her chair. She looked into his eyes, confusion plain on her face until he bent forward and tucked an arm under her knees. Confusion turned to shock as she felt herself being hoisted into his strong, warm arms. "Albus what.." she was interrupted as she was pulled closer. "Shh Min, you are going back to bed where you belong."  
She made a few token protests as he carried her out of the Great Hall, much to the surprise of the students an staff, and headed toward their chambers. By the time they were out of sight of the students Minerva's head had landed on Albus' shoulder and she was already drowsy, lulled by the soft movement of his breathing and the smell that was uniquely him. She could feel rather than hear his words as they rumbled through his chest. "Sleep love, I've got you now."  
The next thing Minerva knew she was being placed on their bed. "Albus I can't stay in bed; there's too much to be done." Even to her own ears she sounded pathetic, and knew it could never fool the man in front of her. Albus just shook his head as he helped her into her night gown. "Minerva you are burning up. You need sleep, and I can cover your classes for a few days. You can either stay here, or, if you choose to be difficult, I can take you to Poppy and let her have you. Which would you prefer?" All Minerva knew was she didn't want to move. "Fine you win," was all she said before she fell asleep.  
The next two days passed in a haze for Minerva. Her fever had gotten worse and she spent most of her time tossing and turning under the sheets in a fitful slumber. Even Poppy was unable to help her. "The fever will have to break on its own Albus. Just try to keep her cool." In a last ditch effort to drop he temperature Albus and Poppy placed her in an ice bath, and that seemed to do the trick.  
On the third morning after it all began Minerva's fever broke. The first thing Minerva saw as she woke up was Albus slumped in a chair next to the bed. He was asleep and she had never seen him look so worn. His eyes were encircled by dark rings, and his face was etched with deep lines, even in sleep. Minerva began to stir and Albus woke up with a start as her hand touched his. "Minerva, oh thank goodness," he said as he leaned forward and began to stroke her hair. "You gave us all quite the scare young lady," His tone sobered slightly. "I thought I might lose you there for a moment. Don't ever do something like this to me again." His eyes betrayed the pain he tried to cover. She could tell it must have been serious for him to be so worried. She tried to reassure him with a small smile. "Don't worry Albus; I won't."  
He leaned down and planted a tender kiss on her lips. When it ended she looked into his eyes. "Now come lie down. It looks as if you need the sleep just as much as I do, and I want you near." He smiled faintly as he climbed under the sheets and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead, reveling in its cool touch, as they both feel into much needed sleep.


End file.
